1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a video system using video editing technologies, and more particularly to a video editor that combines and otherwise manipulates output signals received from a personal computer with signals received from other video sources and processes these signals according to various special effects editing techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different types of typical video editing techniques currently exist. One technique is referred to as "assemble editing" which assembles each image scene. Another type of technique is referred to as "insert editing" which incorporates a desired picture into a base image. The differences between the assemble editing and insert editing techniques resides in whether or not a control signal used for image recording is combined with a signal which corresponds to the original image. That is, assemble editing records into the video signal a new control signal synchronized with the recorded video signal; whereas insert editing records a video signal synchronized with the already recorded control signal. Similarly, in audio editing, depending on whether or not an audio signal is separately inserted into a video signal, a video editor makes it possible to edit an image conforming to a pre-recorded audio signal, or to edit an existing audio signal according to pre-recorded video images.
Recording media and devices are becoming increasingly diversified in connection with recent advances in multi-media technologies. With this diversification comes a need to edit signals received from conventional video sources, such as video cameras, with computer generated signals which differ from conventional audio/video signals. In order to edit these different types of video signals, a converter is required as well as increased memory storage. However, adding these functions to existing video editors results in the undesirability of increasing costs.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a video editor which converts a computer output signal into a video signal consistent with video signal standards and combines these signals for multimedia use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a video editor capable of effects functionality using various video signals received from different sources.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a video editor that includes a mixing module that can mix video signals from a converting module with video signals from various video cameras.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a video editor that mixes an RGB signal received from a computer with a video signal received from a video camera in a desired format so that the combined signals may be edited for multimedia use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a circuit for receiving video signals in various formats from different types of computers, converting these various signal formats into standard video signals, and mixing these converted signals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a video editor that is a low cost alternative to existing video editors.